Vampire Love
by jerrieisreal
Summary: Luego de llegar a un pequeño pueblo en Suiza Tori descubre que su vida no es lo que parece... Vampiros, Ángeles, Lobos? La vida de Tori y Cat cambiara por completo al descubrir quienes son en verdad
1. Mansión Aterradora

Bien, para empezar, este fic no es mio, bueno si y no, lo escribí con un amigo y bueno salio esto! Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Mi nombre en Victoria Vega, vivo en Los Ángeles, en unos días me iré a Suiza ya que mi madre Holly y su ''perfecto'' esposo Teddy, se quieren liberar de mi...**

**Lo bueno es que no me estaré sola, iré con Cat, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.**

**La razón por la que me mudare a Suiza es muy simple, mi madre siempre se deja manipular por Teddy, así que cuando el dijo que ya no me quería en la casa, ella acepto sin ningún problema, por alguna extraña razón el me odia o bueno eso creo, nunca hice o dije nada malo para que el no me dirigiera la palabra o tan solo una mirada de aprobación.**

**Recuerdo el primer día que llego a casa yo tenia tan solo 14 años, creí que las miradas de desaprobación desaparecerían al pasar de los días pero no, tres malditos años y todo seguía igual.**

**Mis maletas ya estaban preparadas, me presentaría al ultimo día de clases en H.A y luego iría al aeropuerto junto con Cat y Steven, y luego comenzaría todo otra vez, yo y Cat en un país desconocido, seria una experiencia genial.  
**

* * *

**-Despierta! Vamos se no hace tarde, dormilona-**_Cat! Odio que haga esto._

_-_**Cat, no grites... Que hora es?**

**-Siete** **treinta-**_Maldición, es verdad se nos hace tarde!_

**-Cat, porque no me despier... Un momento como entraste?**

**-No seas tonta, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, es obvio que tengo una copia de tus llaves.**

**-Okey... Has desayunado?**

**-Sipi! Steven sigue con esa retorcida idea de acompañarnos-**_Agg! Otra vez esta charla._

**-Cat, sabes que muero de ganas de que el nos acompañe, pero su padre no lo dejara.**

**Steven es mi novio, desde que le dije sobre lo de mi partida a Suiza el no deja de insistir a su padre para poder acompañarnos, pero mi ''querido'' suegro me odia y no quiere que este con Steven, y el tema de Suiza es un punto mas para poder separarnos.**

-**Su padre es muy cruel, ustedes se aman!**

**-Lo se Cat, pero no podemos hacer nada... Ya estoy lista, vamos.**

* * *

**-Te extrañare, amor.**

**-Y yo a ti, Steven-**_Odio las despedidas._

**-Tori, cuida a Cat, por cierto donde está tu madre?**

**-Claro señora Valentine, mi madre... Sabe como es ella.**

**-Lo siento cariño, bien, creo que ya deben abordar, condense y no hablen con extraños!**

**-Adiós!**

**-Tori, no puedo creer que dentro de unas horas estaremos en Suiza y seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos.**

**-Lo se... Sera fantástico... Como crees que sera nuestra nueva escuela?**

**-No lo se, ojala sea como H.A**

* * *

**El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo... Pase la mitad del viaje hablando con Cat y la otra mitad escuchando música en mi PeraPad.**

**-Cat, despierta... Ya hemos aterrizado.**

**-Mmm... Yo también...**

**-Cat! Vamos despierta.**

**-No me grites! Ya desperté.**

**-Bien... Vamos... Nos están esperando.**

**-Crees que podamos conocer a Tina Turner?**

**-Quien es ella?**

**-Es una de las mas grandes estrellas del rock! Una vez mi hermano...**

**-No importa... Ven, busca un cartel con nuestros** **nombres-**_No creo que sean tan difícil._

**-Mira allí! ****Catherine Hannah Valentine Anderson & Victoria Dawn Vega!-** _Porque pusieron nuestros nombres completos!?_

**-Holis, nosotras somos Cat y Tori.**

**-Buenas tardes señoritas, esas maletas se ven muy pesadas, déjenme llevarlas por ustedes-** _Valla es muy amable._

**-Oh, gracias... emm.**

**-Max Mayer... Déjeme decirle señorita Tori, que usted es muy parecida a su padre.**

**-Mi... Padre? Usted lo conoció?**

**-El fue un gran amigo... Podría decir que fue como un hermano para mi... Lamentablemente el señor se lo llevo muy pronto.**

**-Como conoció a mi padre?**

**-Pues mi padre y fue un gran amigo de su abuelo señorita Tori... Por cierto como ha estado su madre?**

**-Pues bien... Su esposo la hace muy feliz... La perdida de mi padre no le causo mucho dolor...**

**-Señorita, su padre fue un gran hombre... Recuerdo que el desbordo de felicidad cuando supo que iba a ser padre... Usted fue la razón de su felicidad.**

**-Es lindo oír eso...**

**-Claro que lo es... Bien suba yo pondré esto en el maletero. **

**-Kay! Botones!**

**-Cat! No toques eso! Puedes romperlos.  
**

**-Aww okey...**

**Luego de un viaje de unos treinta minutos llegamos a una especie de castillo... Se veía algo aterrador a pesar de estar en las mejores condiciones.**

**-Este lugar es tenebroso.**

**-Si lo es... Pero se acostumbraran... Los fantasmas no son tan malos.**

**-Fa... Fantasmas?**

**-Hahahahaha es broma, esas cosas no existen.**

**-Max, deja de asustar a las niñas... Hola yo soy Megan... Soy la jardinera...-**_Wow si que es bonita._

**-Holis! Yo soy Cat y ella es Tori! Este lugar es algo aterrador.**_  
_

**-Cat? Es gato en ingles...**

**-Que estas tratando de decirme?!**

**-No.. Yo solo... No fue mi intención ofenderte! Lo siento.**

**-Toma un dulce, Cat.**

**-Yey! **

**-Que fue eso?**

**-Mi pequeña pelirroja amiga es algo bipolar...**

**-Oh... Sera mejor pasar... Ya esta anocheciendo.**

**-Claro... Ven Cat.**

**-Bien... Les mostraré sus habitaciones. Síganme.**

**-Este lugar es muy bonito... Tiene un toque como del siglo XIX.**

**-Tal vez porque lo construyeron en esa época? **

**-No puedo creer que mi madre gastara tanto por mi.**

**-Porque lo dices?**

**-Pues habrá costado mucho comprar esta mansión.**

**-Que no te ha dicho que esta es la mansión de tu bisabuelo? El conde Frank Vega...**

**-Espera! Mi bisabuelo fue un conde?!**

**-Empiezo a sospechar que no sabes nada de la historia de la familia Vega. Estas segura de que no eres adoptada?**

**-Mi familia tiene una historia? **

**-Megan... Deja que la señorita Tori se acomode en su habitación.**

**-Saben me siento como un cero a la izquierda entre ustedes.**

**-Lo siento Cat...**

**-Okiss!**

**-Bien, esa es tu habitación Cat... Investigue sobre cosas que les gustan a las niñas de diecisiete y pues creo que eso esta bien, no? **

**-Es genial! A mi jirafa le encantara y a mis otros animales de felpa también! Es genial.**

**-Que bueno que te guste. Sígueme Tori. **

**-Y bien... Cuantos años tienes, Megan?**

**-Porque quieres saberlo?**

**-Pues, no lo se...**

**-Okey, tengo veinte...**

**-Cool y que hay de divertido aquí?**

**-Hay una gran biblioteca en el estudio... Puedes leer algo de ahí.**

**-Oh... Otra cosa?**

**-Sabes cuando descubras la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí, no te importara mucho la diversión.**

**-Este lugar es tenebroso...**

**-Y no has visto todo... Esa es tu habitación... En media hora la cena estará en la mesa. Se puntual-** _Valla si que es amargada._

* * *

Bien que dicen? Les gusta sigo?


	2. Chica gótica & grandes atributos

Bueno, como les gusto el primer cap. les traigo el segundo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía... Gracias por sus comentarios y amenazas (Hablo de ti Rex Payne)

Bien, no se cuanto tiempo me tengo que tomar para subir un nuevo cap. así que si alguien me dice cuanto tiempo seria adecuado estaría muy agradecida.

* * *

**Desempaque toda mi ropa y la acomode en el gran closet, no se porque pero sentía una mirada detrás de mi en todo momento pero cuando volteaba no había nada y nadie, este lugar se vuelve algo tenebroso... Que habrá querido decir Megan con eso de ''Cuando descubras la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí , no te importara mucho la diversión''? Porque mi madre nunca me dijo que mi padre tenia esta gran mansión? Es normal que me oculte cosas, pero porque me ocultaría esto? Y porque estoy preguntándome esto? Sera mejor bajar a cenar... **

**-Holis, Tori! Esta mansión es genial! Hay muchas hadas y unicornios! Puedo presentirlo- **_Oh no! Otra vez con estas tonterías._

**-Eso es genial, Cat... Vamos a cenar.**

**-Yey! Cena... Recuerdas cuando Danny me obsequio esa maquina de algodón de azúcar durante una semana?! Fue genial!**

**-Claro que si, Cat... Debes recordarme no darte mas dulces.  
**

**-Gruñona... Wow mira esto... Megan se ve delicioso.**

**-Oh... Si, tomen asiento.**

**-Se ve genial... Pero, tienes algo que no contenga tantas calorías?**

**-Pues... Hay agua.**

**-Que chistosa.**

**-Niña, yo no soy la cocinera de esta mansión... Si quieres algo dile a Lucy.**

**-Y quien es Lucy?**

**-Es la cocinera y ama de llaves. Pff no puedo creer que seas de esta familia.**

**-Tori... Ya, tu estas muy bien, no hará nada si comes algo de esto.**

**-Cat, no quiero perder mi peso ideal.**

**-Te alimentas a base de agua y pasto? Deberías comer mas niña.**

**-No me llames niña...**

**-Tori, come y ya, mañana saldremos a correr y perderás las calorías que consumes hoy.**

**-Agg okey! **

**-Bien, espero que duerman bien, mañana a las seis treinta deben estar aquí, deben llegar temprano a su primer día de clases.**

-**Yey!**** Nueva escuela.**

**-Sabes, Cat... Te encantará tu nueva escuela, hay muchos chicos y chicas como tu.**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?**

**-Pues... Muy amigables y divertidos.**

**-Oh... Genial.**

**-Bien, yo me iré las veo mañana.**

**-Adiós.**

**Terminamos de cenar y una mujer de unos 50 años llego y aseo la mesa, nos saludo amablemente y luego se despidió de la misma forma, llevando los trastes sucios, al parecer a la cocina.**

**-Wow estoy agotada... Iré a dormir... Te veré mañana Tori, sueña bonito.**

**-Tu igual, Cat...**

* * *

**-Oye despierta... Niña... Despierta- **_Agg! No quiero despertar... _

**-Mmm no quiero...**

**-Eso no me importa... Despierta ahora.**

**-No!**

**-Okey... Vaya pesas mas de lo que aparentas-** _Me esta levantando! Como se le ocurre!?_

**-Que haces?! No! Bájame!**

**-Ok... Bien ahora toma un baño y baja... No estaré esperando toda la mañana.**

**-Idiota! Eres una bestia!**

**-Ay si tú! No jodas niña! Ahora toma un baño y baja.**

**-Si no entras al baño en este mismísimo momento, juro que te arrepentirás...  
**

**-... Te odio!**

**-No eres la primera, ahora entra ahí.**

**Sin mas que decir entre al baño y me despoje de mi pijama, entre a la tina y deja correr el agua sobre mi cuerpo... Como se le ocurre cargarme así? Porque es tan odiosa conmigo?**

* * *

**-Ya están listas?**

**-Sipi!**

**-Hice una pregunta Victoria.**

**-Creó que la respuesta es obvio, idiota.**

**-Que agradable eres. Suban...**

**-Creí que Max era el chófer.**

**-Lo es... Solo que el no podrá llevarlas a la escuela... Su horario esta completo a estas horas.**

**-Podemos irnos ya?**

**-Tori! No seas grosera.**

**-No estoy siendo grosera...**

**El viaje transcurrió tranquilo... Hasta que llegamos a una gran escuela la cual parecía abandonada... Era realmente aterradora. Todo en este lugar es aterrador.**

**-Bien... Bajen. **

**-Claro que no, este lugar es aterrador.**

**-Cat... Vamos yo te cuido.**

**-Ya escuchaste Cat? Ella te cuidara...**

**-Vamos Cat, no seas cobarde, es solo una escuela.**

**-Okey... Si morimos juro que te matare! **

**-Tengan un lindo día, estaré aquí mismo cuando salgan-** _Se fue... Este lugar es aterrador._

**-Espera.**

**-Que pasa, Cat?**

**-Y si la escuela esta maldita? Y si los alumnos son zombies que quieren comer nuestras entrañas?! Y si allí adentro esta lleno de Beliebers enojadas?!**

**-Cat! No pasara nada, estoy segura de que este miedo es inútil. Entremos.**

**Entramos y la escuela no parecía en nada a lo que es por fuera... Era una escuela normal, alumnos vivos, porristas, nerd's, futbolistas, un grupo de profesores... Lo normal.**

**-Vez, Cat? No hay de que asustarse.**

**-Yey! Genial... Ahora que clase nos toca?**

**-Mmm... Matemáticas... **

**-Agg como odio esas tontas matemáticas!**

**-Ven, ya es casi la hora.**

**Buscamos el salón de clase y al entrar lo primero que vi fueron dos chicas ¿Porque sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho al verlas? Siento como que eh visto antes a esa chica gótica y a esa chica con grandes atributos... Pero donde? La gótica tenia esa típica pose de chica mala, al igual que la chica de grandes atributos, pero al ver esa camisa de Perrie el Ornitorrinco que llevaba puesta el 75% de chica mala se esfumo.**

**Voltee la vista a Cat, pero su atención estaba puesta en la chica grandes atributos.**

**-Vamos a sentarnos.**

**Nos sentamos delante de esas dos chicas, y no por que me llamaran mucho la atención, solo fue porque no había mas lugares libres. Maldita sea aquí solo hay diez, malditas sillas.**

**De pronto sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca y luego un escalofrío.**

**-Estas bien, Tori?**

**-Eh... Si es que...** _Voltee y vi a la gótica mirando seriamente al frente, era una mirada que trataba de parecer vacía... Pero era imposible no notar ese brillo que vez cuando alguien oculta algo. Mire al frente rápidamente luego de eso._

**Escuche el sonido de algo caerse y al mirar hacia el costado note a Cat agachándose para tomar algo, y luego devolvérselo a la chica grandes atributos. **_  
_

**Note sus miradas y parecían conectadas o algo, pero luego Cat movió su cabeza y volvió su cuerpo hacia delante.**

**Luego de unos segundos una mujer de unos 35 años entro al aula, era la profesora. Tomo una carpeta negra con los bordes dorados y junto con una pluma en su mano izquierda miro hacia la clase.**

**-Silencio! Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef... Tara Fabray, Finn Clebet... Beck Oliver, Andre Harris... Trina... Catherine Valentine... Jade West... Y Victoria Vega- **_Porque no espero respuesta y porque los nombro en grupos?_

**La clase transcurrió pero no podía concentrarme, porque la lista de asistencias no fue de la A a la Z? Y porque grandes atributos no tenia apellido?**

**Salí junto con Cat de la clase y un chico con cabello afro se nos acerco. Creo que es Robbie.**

**-Hola! Soy Robbie y les doy la bienvenida a High School: Creatures of blue lake.**

**-Eres del comite de bienvenida? **

**-Si, es un puesto muy importante.**

**-Hablas en serio?**

**-No... En realidad esto es del asco, la directora me obliga a hacer esto, ya que nadie quiere este puesto.**

**-Oye nerd, que te han dicho de hablar con Los Vega?-** _Oh la chica gótica se acerca con unas tijeras._

**-Jade... Yo lo siento, no quise... Solo que la señora Garent dijo que hiciera esto.**

**-Bien, ahora vete. Y tu sera mejor que no te metas en mi camino, lo mismo va para ti pelirroja.**

**-Es una amenaza?**

**-No, solo una advertencia, mis amenazas son mas... Dolorosas.**

**-Jade, vamos.**

**-No me digas que hacer Beckett.**

**-Jade, vamos... Sabes que puede pasar.**

**-Beck tiene razón, vamos...**

**-Agg! Te metes en mi camino otra vez y juro que te arrepentirás niña pollo.**

**-Que? De que hablas... Yo no me metí en tu camino!**

**-Tori...  
**

**-Jade... Vamos.**

**-No digas que no te eh advertido!**

**-Que fue eso?**

**-No lo se... Pero no quedara así!**

**-Tori! No viste la cara de esa loca? Te estaba asesinando con la mirada.**

**-Lo se... Este lugar es cada vez mas extraño.**

* * *

**Las clases transcurrieron y esa maldita sensación de ser observada volvió hasta que salimos del instituto, lo bueno fue que no me tope con esa gótica... Solo con su amiga grandes atributos que no dejaba de mirar a Cat... **

**-Genial! Ya no soportaba ese lugar.**

**-Yo tampoco, esa tal Trina no dejaba de mirarme.**

**-Lo se. Esto es muy extraño.**

**-Se quedaran todo el día allí? Suban rápido.**

**-Genial! Cuando creía que es día no podría ser peor.**

**-Por que lo dices niña?**

**-Oh no lo se, tal vez porque este lugar es aterrador y extraño, o porque una gótica llamada Jade casi me asesina o tal vez porque una chica con grandes pechos no deja de mirar a mi mejor amiga!**

**-Oye debes respirar o hacer pausas cuando hablas.**

**-No jodas, solo conduce lejos de aquí.**

**-Ya okey! Te hizo algo esa tal Jade?**

**-No, solo dijo que no me metiera en su camino.**

**-Dijo algo mas?**

**-No, porque lo preguntas?**

**-Por nada, no creas en las cosas que dice, es una loca que lo único que hace es mentir.**

* * *

**Bien, les gusto? Se que es corto, tratare de hacerlos mas largos...**

**Rex Payne: Que bueno que te guste y porque ''Maldicha cucaracha''?! Noooo! La Verito no! **

**J A fredo: Gracias! Que bueno que te guste, por cierto... Casi lloro cuando leí ''Si tu no estas'' y es raro porque yo no lloro. Pido... No! Exijo una segunda parte!**

**arandiagrande: Jajajaja soy muy mala y te dejo con intriga :3 Falta poco para conocer la historia de Los Vega e.e Ok gracias por leer y dejar el review.**

**Ok! Graacias por leer!**


	3. Cartas, Peligro y Simón!

Holanda niñ s! Ya vamos por el tercer capitulo y bueno gracias a sus comentarios me dí cuenta que escribir es lo mio :D Ok mucho ego XD Bueno ahora lo importante, me voy a tardar un poco subiendo capítulos ya que ahora estoy yo sola escribiendo :B El hijoeputa de mi amigo me abandono y me dejo con el fic incompleto :C Igual voy a trabajar mas duro para poder satisfacerlos e.e Ok eso sonó muy pervertido...

Ahora con el fic :3

* * *

**Llegue a la mansión y fui directo a mi habitación... Al entrar encontré vi un sobre pequeño sobre la cama, me acerque y cuando estaba a punto de sacar la nota que llevaba dentro, la idiota de Megan entro.**

**-Oye es hora de almorzar.**

**-Ya bajo.**

**-Que tienes ahí?-** _Que carajos le importa?!_

_-_**No es asunto tuyo.**

**-Mmm... Algún chico?**

**-Puedes dejar de molestar?**

**-Agg no seas gruñona. Solo quiero ser tu amiga...**

**-No seas idiota y podrás serlo...**

**-Mmm tratare de manejar mi idiotez... **

**-No tienes cosas para hacer?**

**-Quieres que me largue? **

**-No... Bueno si, quiero tomar una ducha y no creo que quieras acompañarme.**

**-Aunque muera de ganas de verte en la ducha, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer...**

**-Genial. Puedes irte.**

**-Ok... Por cierto de quien es la carta?**

**-... Vete ahora.**

**-Ugg... Eres muy gruñona.**

**Sin mas que decir ella se largo de mi habitación... Tome la carta y saque la nota que llevaba dentro para poder leerla.**

_''Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque aun no han notado tu presencia..._

_ No estas a salvo en la mansión, debes irte lejos de este pueblo..._

_Tu y Valentine están en grabe peligro... Tu no sabes tu verdadera historia..._

_Yo puedo sacarlas de aquí, solo debes ir hoy a la media noche a tu escuela junto con _

_Valentine... No hables con nadie sobre esto...''_

_''Atte: S.V.''_

**-Pero que carajos!? Esto no puede ser verdad... **

**Oh tal vez si... Es mi primer día aquí y todo es muy extraño... Debería ir? Quien sera ese tal ''Simón'' su nombre suena atractivo...**

**-Ring! Ring!**

**-Cat no hagas eso!**

**-... Lo siento.**

**-Ya... Que sucede?**

**-Oh! Me ha llegado una carta de un tal... Simón, dice algo como que estamos en peligro y que no se mi verdadera historia.**

**-Cat! Me ha llegado la misma carta.**

**-Oh! Crees que las hadas nos estén jugando una broma?**

**-... Que?.. Cat! Esto es raro, bueno... Todo ha sido raro desde que llegamos.**

**-En eso tienes razón... Deberíamos hablar con Megan respecto a esto.**

**-No! La nota dice que no hablemos con nadie.**

**-Pero... Tienes razón... Que tal si vamos esta noche a la escuela y averiguamos sobre esto.**

**-No lo se, crees que sea seguro?**

**-No creo que alguien quiera hacernos daño... Por lo menos aquí.**

**-Bien... Entonces hoy iremos y sabremos que es todo esto.**

**-Yey! Seremos como Sherlock Holmes y Watson!**

**-Cat... No importa, tome colorea esta jirafa.**

**-Yey!**

**-Oye Cat esta aquí?**

**-Tus padres no te han enseñado a tocar?**

**-Mis padres no... Aprendí sola.. Quieres que te enseñe? **_Oh! Eso tiene doble sentido._

**-Eres una pervertida!**

**-Hahahaha... Donde esta Cat?**

**-En el balcón. Para que la quieres?**

**-No es asunto tuyo... Cat?! **

**-... Sip?**

**-Te a llegado esto... Lo envía un tal T.V.**

**-Oh! Tori, es la segunda carta en el día!**

**-Hay otra carta?**

**-No!**

**-... Segura?**

**-Si.**

**-Okey... Iré a Lucy a ayudar con la cena.**

**-Cat! No puedes decirle a nadie sobre las cartas.**

**-Lo siento... Veamos que hay aquí.**

**-Bien...**

**Abrimos la pequeña caja y había una nota junto con un guardapelo.**

**-Lee la nota, Cat.**

_''Estas en peligro... Debes irte..._

_El guardapelo te mantendrá a salvo...''_

**-No crees que esto es extraño? Primero esa nota de S.V y ahora T.V. **

**-Es bonito...**

**-Que cosa?**

**-El gurdapelo tonta... No parece ser algo que pueda lastimarme...**

**-Cat... Como podría lastimarte esto? Esto debe ser solo una tonta broma.**

**-No lo creo. Esto es extraño y lo averiguaremos hoy a media noche.**

**-Estas segura? No te da miedo?**

**-No claro que no... Bueno tal vez un poco pero tu estarás conmigo cuidando de mi...**

**-Okey... No digas nada de esto.**

**-Sip... Sera mejor bajar y actuar normal.**

**-... Cat, tu no actúes normal, seria algo sospechoso.**

**-hahaha es verdad... Oye que crees que Trina tenga a alguien?**

**-... No lo se, porque lo preguntas?**

**-Pues es muy bonita y ... Tal vez yo también le parezca bonita.**

**-Eres hermosa Cat! Lo sabes.**

**-... Es hora de cenar... Vamos.**

**La cena transcurrió normal, Max y Lucy aceptaron cenar con nosotras... Por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo ocultaban...**

* * *

**-Tori... Hey despierta. **_Cat... Que le sucederá ahora?!_

**-Que sucede, Cat?**

**-Faltan cinco minutos para que sea media noche... Debemos ir.**

**-Mmm okey... No hagas ruido.**

**-Oki... Iré con Megan...**

**-... Megan? Un momento le dijiste sobre esto?**

**-Alguien me ha nombrado?** _Oh no..._

**-Que quieres aquí?**

**-Crees que dejare que vayan solas a esa escuela en estas horas?  
**

**-... Quien dijo que iríamos a la escuela? Estas loca.**

**-A mi también me llego la nota de ''S.V.'' **

**-... No te creo.**

**-Eso no me importa... Bien, es mejor que vayamos. No hagan ruido, Max tiene un sueño bastante liviano.**

**-Podría tan solo ponerme algo de ropa? **

**-Te vez bien así.** _Eso lo dijo con sarcasmo? Porque no deja de mirar? Parece una maldita acosadora... _

**-Toma esta chaqueta, ya vamos. **

* * *

**Había mucha niebla. Cat temblaba de frío y yo junto con Megan con la vista fija en el camino.**

**-Tranquilízate, Cat.**

**-Estas segura de esto, Tori? **

**-Estoy segura. **

** El camino era largo mas largo que el de día.**

**-Creo que estamos yendo por el camino equivocado.**

**-No estamos bien.. ahí esta el instituto.** _En ese momento me sentí aliviada, por un momento creí que nos habíamos perdido._

**-Esto es r****aro... Todo esta oscuro...**

**-No... Mira allí arriba, hay alguien ahí.**

**-Es verdad... Mira como se mueve.**

**-Como se supone que entraremos? **

**-Chicas... Hay alguien observándonos. **

**-Suban al auto ahora.**

**-... Tori, que haces? Vamos.**

**-No, siento que eh visto a ese hombre antes.**

**-Debes estar confundida, vamos.**

**-Vamos, se esta acercando.**

**-... Victoria? Eres tu..? **_Como sabe mi nombre?_

_-_**... Si, quien eres tu?**

**-Simón... Yo les envíe las cartas... **

**-Porque dices que ellas están en peligro? Acaso eres un maldito pervertido que disfruta de esto?!**

**-No te alteres Megan... Victoria, tu y Cat, deben volver a Los Ángeles, están en peligro aquí.**

**-De que peligros hablas?**

**-Tu no sabes la verdadera historia... Un momento que haces con eso?**

**-Quien anda ahí?! **_Oh creo que nos han pillado._

_-_**Sera mejor irnos... Vamos.**

**-Oigan! Respondan, quien anda ahí?!**

**-Vamos, Tori.**

**-Usted debe decirnos que sucede! Venga con nosotras.**

**-Tori, vamos.**

**-Señor necesito saber que esta pasando.**

**-Victoria... Deben irse de aquí. No están a salvo.**

**-Vamos... **

**Luego de eso volvimos a la mansión, nadie hablo del tema... Al llegar fui a mi habitación y me recosté un momento, porque Simón dijo eso? Que carajos esta pasando en este maldito lugar?! **

**Necesito saber que sucede! Lo haré, mañana sabre que sucede en este extraño lugar...**

* * *

**Holaaaa! Lamento mucho la tardanza :/ Bueno no tiene mucha inspiración este cap. Igual el proxima sabremos mas e.e Gracias po sus comentarios... Nos vemos e días :D Bye gracias por leer.**


End file.
